An anesthetic pharyngoscope is the preferred medical equipment for trachea intubation glottis display during general anesthesia induction and cardio-pulmonary resuscitation. The laryngoscope lens of the anesthetic pharyngoscope is mostly reused but the anesthetic pharyngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens is gradually used to avoid the cross infection of patients resulting from improper disinfection during refuse. However, existing ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens has disadvantage: due to its simple function: it cannot be used for the patient for which airway intubation is difficult, and it is possible to aggravate the oxygen deficit in the visceral organs, such as brain, heart, kidney, of the patients with high throat, short neck, protruded upper teeth due to insufficient ventilation and oxygen supply during intubation, obesity and other difficult intubation patients. In the academic circle, intubation completion time is clearly limited for the patient suffering from respiratory failure or respiratory arrest (15-20 s), and for this time limit, it is difficult for well-trained senior anesthetist to complete anesthesia within specified safety time in case of intubation difficulty, endangering the patient or causing rescue failed.
Additionally, the existing anesthetic pharyngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens has no atomization anesthesia function, and only is used for inspecting displayed glottis, and suffocation and threat to life may be caused by failure to slack glottis and reduce the stress reaction of intubation due to no atomization anesthesia of the glottis; the rescue is not achieved due to failure to fully meet the above time limit requirement. At the same time, intravenous administration cannot be achieved due to difficulty in venepuncture during cardio-pulmonary resuscitation at the site, existing disposable laryngoscope lens has no function to deliver atomizing cardio-pulmonary resuscitation drug by trachea, such as epinephrine, atropine and other first-aid drug. Therefore, the purpose of rescue seriously ill patient by endotracheal administration is not achieved. (the endotracheal administration has same absorption rate with intravenous administration).
If the transparent protective cover of the lens is covered by oral hemorrhage, vomitus and other secreta of the patient, video image cannot be collected or the glottis cannot be clearly observed by existing disposable laryngoscope lens, impacting smooth completion of intubation, and delaying in rescue.
The first purpose according to this invention is to provide a disposable laryngoscope lens which can achieve ventilation and oxygen supply for the patient together with the anesthetic pharyngoscope while displaying the glottis during trachea intubation.
The first purpose according to this invention is to provide the technical solution shown as follows: A ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens comprises a laryngoscope handle and a laryngoscope lens, which is characterized in that the laryngoscope lens is movably connected with the extension arm on the end of the laryngoscope handle, the extension arm is arranged in a laryngoscope lens cavity, a transparent lens protecting cover is arranged on the end surface of the closed end of the front end of the laryngoscope lens cavity, an oxygen injecting through-hole is formed on the transparent lens protecting cover; an oxygen supply pipe extends from the laryngoscope handle cavity to extension arm tail end along the top of the laryngoscope handle; also the oxygen supply pipe is fixed on the top of the extension arm from the extension arm tail end to the extension arm cavity, and in seal plug connection with the oxygen injecting through-hole, or the oxygen supply pipe is fixed from the extension arm cavity to the top of the extension arm along the extension arm tail end, and in seal plug connection with the oxygen injecting through-hole, and another end of the oxygen supply pipe is connected with or inserted into an oxygen source pipe;
The ventilatory laryngoscope is provided with the disposable laryngoscope lens comprising a disposable laryngoscope lens body, at tongue depressor and the laryngoscope lens cavity; the laryngoscope lens body is straight or bent, a fixing lug or a buckle is arranged on the tail end of the laryngoscope lens body, the fixing lug or the buckle is movably buckled with the slot of the extension arm tail end; the tongue depressor is connected with the front end of the laryngoscope lens body, the laryngoscope lens cavity is located in the laryngoscope lens body, the end port of the tail end of the laryngoscope lens cavity is open, the end port of the front end of the laryngoscope lens cavity is closed, and the transparent lens protecting cover is arranged on the end surface of the closed end port of the front end of the laryngoscope lens cavity.
The ventilatory laryngoscope is provided with disposable laryngoscope lens comprising a light source on the top of the extension arm, and the light source is arranged on the inner side of the transparent lens protecting cover.
The ventilatory laryngoscope is provided with disposable laryngoscope lens comprising an oxygen supply solenoid valve on the oxygen supply pipe in the laryngoscope handle; or the oxygen supply solenoid valve is arranged on the any part of the oxygen source pipe.
The ventilatory laryngoscope is provided with disposable laryngoscope lens comprising a display screen on the laryngoscope handle, a camera electrically connected with the display screen is arranged on the top of the extension arm, and the camera is installed on the inner side of the transparent lens protecting cover.
The ventilatory laryngoscope is provided with disposable laryngoscope lens comprising a scrubbing nozzle on the transparent lens protecting cover; an expiratory air removal nozzle is arranged in the laryngoscope handle, one end of the expiratory air removal nozzle is connected with an oxygen source, another end of the expiratory air removal nozzle is inserted and fixed on the top of the extension arm, and in sealed and movable connection with the scrubbing nozzle, the opening of the scrubbing nozzle aligns with the mirror surface of the transparent lens protecting cover.
The ventilatory laryngoscope is provided with disposable laryngoscope lens comprising a scrubbing control valve on the expiratory air removal nozzle, the scrubbing control valve is arranged on the laryngoscope handle, and the scrubbing control valve is interlock control with the oxygen supply solenoid valve. When the scrubbing control valve is opened, the oxygen supply solenoid valve is closed, when the oxygen supply solenoid valve is opened, the scrubbing control valve is closed.
The ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens further comprises a drug delivery pipe, a drug delivery control valve is installed on the drug delivery pipe, the drug delivery control valve is arranged on the laryngoscope handle, one end of the drug delivery pipe is connected with a drug barrel in the laryngoscope handle, and another end of the drug delivery pipe is fixed on the top of the extension arm along the extension arm tail end; a atomizer head is arranged on the transparent lens protecting cover, an air inlet and a drug inlet on the atomizer head are respectively in sealed and movable connection with the drug delivery pipe and the oxygen supply pipe fixed on the top of the extension arm. The drug delivery control valve and the oxygen supply solenoid valve are separately controlled.
The second purpose of this invention is to provide a disposable laryngoscope lens for displaying the glottis together with the anesthetic pharyngoscope while supplying oxygen during trachea intubation, and a ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function.
The second purpose of this invention is achieved by the following technical solution: the ventilatory laryngoscope comprises a laryngoscope handle and a laryngoscope lens, and is characterized in that the laryngoscope lens is movably connected with the extension arm on the end of the laryngoscope handle, the extension arm is arranged in the laryngoscope lens cavity, and a transparent lens protecting cover is arranged on the closed port of the front end of the laryngoscope lens cavity, and an oxygen injecting through-hole is formed on the transparent lens protecting cover; the oxygen supply pipe extends from the laryngoscope handle cavity to the extension arm tail end along the top of the laryngoscope handle; also the oxygen supply pipe is fixed on the top of the extension arm from the extension arm tail end to the extension arm cavity, and in seal plug connection with the oxygen injecting through-hole, or the oxygen supply pipe is fixed from the extension arm cavity to the top of the extension arm along the extension arm tail end, and in seal plug connection with the oxygen injecting through-hole, and another end of the oxygen supply pipe is connected with or inserted into an oxygen source pipe; a scrubbing nozzle is arranged on the transparent lens protecting cover; an expiratory air removal nozzle is arranged in the laryngoscope handle, one end of the expiratory air removal nozzle is connected with an oxygen source, another end of the expiratory air removal nozzle is inserted and fixed on the top of the extension arm, and in sealed and movable connection with the scrubbing nozzle, the opening of the scrubbing nozzle aligns with the mirror surface of the transparent lens protecting cover.
The ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function comprises a disposable laryngoscope lens body, a tongue depressor and a laryngoscope lens cavity; the laryngoscope lens body is straight or bent; a fixing lug or a buckle is arranged on the tail end of the laryngoscope lens body, the fixing lug or the buckle is movably buckled with the slot of the extension arm tail end; the tongue depressor is connected with the front end of the laryngoscope lens body, the laryngoscope lens cavity is located in the laryngoscope lens body, the end port of the tail end of the laryngoscope lens cavity is open, the end port of the front end of the laryngoscope lens cavity is closed, and the transparent lens protecting cover is arranged on the end surface of the closed end port of the front end of the laryngoscope lens cavity.
The ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function comprises a light source on the top of the extension arm, and the light source is arranged on the inner side of the transparent lens protecting cover.
The ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function comprises an oxygen supply solenoid valve on the oxygen supply pipe in the laryngoscope handle; or the oxygen supply solenoid valve is arranged on the any part of the oxygen source pipe.
The ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function comprises a display screen on the laryngoscope handle, a camera electrically connected with the display screen is arranged on the top of the extension arm, and the camera is installed on the inner side of the transparent lens protecting cover.
The ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function comprises a scrubbing control valve on the expiratory air removal nozzle, the scrubbing control valve is arranged on the laryngoscope handle, and the scrubbing control valve is interlock control with the oxygen supply solenoid valve. When the scrubbing control valve is opened, the oxygen supply solenoid valve is closed, when the oxygen supply solenoid valve is opened, the scrubbing control valve is closed.
The ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function further comprises a drug delivery pipe, a drug delivery control valve is installed on the drug delivery pipe, the drug delivery control valve is arranged on the laryngoscope handle, one end of the drug delivery pipe is connected with a drug barrel in the laryngoscope handle, and another end of the drug delivery pipe is fixed on the top of the extension arm along the extension arm tail end; a atomizer head is arranged on the transparent lens protecting cover, an air inlet and a drug inlet on the atomizer head are respectively in sealed and movable connection with the drug delivery pipe and the oxygen supply pipe fixed on the top of the extension arm. The drug delivery control valve and the oxygen supply solenoid valve are separately controlled.
The third purpose of this invention is to provide a disposable laryngoscope lens for displaying the glottis together with the anesthetic pharyngoscope while delivering drug and supplying oxygen during trachea intubation, and a drug-delivering ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens with scrubbing function.
The third purpose of this invention is achieved by the following technical solution: the ventilatory laryngoscope comprises a laryngoscope handle and a laryngoscope lens, the end of the laryngoscope lens is movably connected with the extension arm, the extension arm is arranged in the laryngoscope lens cavity, and a transparent lens protecting cover is arranged on the closed port of the front end of the laryngoscope lens cavity, and an oxygen injecting through-hole is formed on the transparent lens protecting cover; the oxygen supply pipe extends from the laryngoscope handle cavity to the extension arm tail end along the top of the laryngoscope handle; also the oxygen supply pipe is fixed on the top of the extension arm from the extension arm tail end to the extension arm cavity, and in seal plug connection with the oxygen injecting through-hole, or the oxygen supply pipe is fixed from the extension arm cavity to the top of the extension arm along the extension arm tail end, and in seal plug connection with the oxygen injecting through-hole, and another end of the oxygen supply pipe is connected with or inserted into an oxygen source pipe; a scrubbing nozzle is arranged on the transparent lens protecting cover; an expiratory air removal nozzle is arranged in the laryngoscope handle, one end of the expiratory air removal nozzle is connected with an oxygen source, another end of the expiratory air removal nozzle is inserted and fixed on the top of the extension arm, and in sealed and movable connection with the scrubbing nozzle, the opening of the scrubbing nozzle aligns with the mirror surface of the transparent lens protecting cover. The ventilatory laryngoscope further comprises a drug delivery pipe, a drug delivery control valve is installed on the drug delivery pipe, the drug delivery control valve is arranged on the laryngoscope handle, one end of the drug delivery pipe is connected with a drug barrel in the laryngoscope handle, and another end of the drug delivery pipe is fixed on the top of the extension arm along the extension arm tail end; a atomizer head is arranged on the transparent lens protecting cover, an air inlet and a drug inlet on the atomizer head are respectively in sealed and movable connection with the drug delivery pipe and the oxygen supply pipe fixed on the top of the extension arm. The drug delivery control valve and the oxygen supply solenoid valve are separately controlled.
The drug-delivering ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function comprises a disposable laryngoscope lens body, a tongue depressor, a laryngoscope lens cavity; the laryngoscope lens body is straight or bent, a fixing lug or a buckle is arranged on the tail end of the laryngoscope lens body, the fixing lug or the buckle is movably buckled with the slot of the extension arm tail end; the tongue depressor is connected with the front end of the laryngoscope lens body, the laryngoscope lens cavity is located in the laryngoscope lens body, the end port of the tail end of the laryngoscope lens cavity is open, the end port of the front end of the laryngoscope lens cavity is closed, and the transparent lens protecting cover is arranged on the end surface of the closed end port of the front end of the laryngoscope lens cavity.
The drug-delivering ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function comprises a light source on the top of the extension arm, and the light source is arranged on the inner side of the transparent lens protecting cover.
The drug-delivering ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function comprises an oxygen supply solenoid valve on the oxygen supply pipe in the laryngoscope handle; or the oxygen supply solenoid valve is arranged on the any part of the oxygen source pipe.
The drug-delivering ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function comprises display screen on the laryngoscope handle, a camera electrically connected with the display screen is arranged on the top of the extension arm, and the camera is installed on the inner side of the transparent lens protecting cover.
The drug-delivering ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function comprises a scrubbing control valve on the expiratory air removal nozzle, the scrubbing control valve is arranged on the laryngoscope handle, and the scrubbing control valve is interlock control with the oxygen supply solenoid valve. When the scrubbing control valve is opened, the oxygen supply solenoid valve is closed, when the oxygen supply solenoid valve is opened, the scrubbing control valve is closed.
The fourth purpose of this invention is to provide a disposable laryngoscope lens for displaying the glottis together with the anesthetic pharyngoscope while collecting glottis image by video, delivering drug, and supplying oxygen during trachea intubation, and a drug-delivering ventilatory video laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function.
The purpose of this invention is achieved by the following technical solution: the drug-delivering ventilatory video laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function comprises a laryngoscope handle and a laryngoscope lens, the laryngoscope lens is movably connected with the extension arm on the end of the laryngoscope lens, the extension arm is arranged in the laryngoscope lens cavity, and a transparent lens protecting cover is arranged on the closed port of the front end of the laryngoscope lens cavity, and an oxygen injecting through-hole is formed on the transparent lens protecting cover; the oxygen supply pipe extends from the laryngoscope handle cavity to the extension arm tail end along the top of the laryngoscope handle; also the oxygen supply pipe is fixed on the top of the extension arm from the extension arm tail end to the extension arm cavity, and in seal plug connection with the oxygen injecting through-hole, or the oxygen supply pipe is fixed from the extension arm cavity to the top of the extension arm along the extension arm tail end, and in seal plug connection with the oxygen injecting through-hole, and another end of the oxygen supply pipe is connected with or inserted into an oxygen source pipe;
A scrubbing nozzle is arranged on the transparent lens protecting cover; an expiratory air removal nozzle is arranged in the laryngoscope handle, one end of the expiratory air removal nozzle is connected with an oxygen source, another end of the expiratory air removal nozzle is inserted and fixed on the top of the extension arm, and in sealed and movable connection with the scrubbing nozzle, the opening of the scrubbing nozzle aligns with the mirror surface of the transparent lens protecting cover.
The drug-delivering ventilatory video laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function further comprises a drug delivery pipe, a drug delivery control valve is installed on the drug delivery pipe, the drug delivery control valve is arranged on the laryngoscope handle, one end of the drug delivery pipe is connected with a drug barrel in the laryngoscope handle, and another end of the drug delivery pipe is fixed on the top of the extension arm along the extension arm tail end; a atomizer head is arranged on the transparent lens protecting cover, an air inlet and a drug inlet on the atomizer head are respectively in sealed and movable connection with the drug delivery pipe and the oxygen supply pipe fixed on the top of the extension arm. The drug delivery control valve and the oxygen supply solenoid valve are separately controlled.
The ventilatory laryngoscope comprises a display screen on the laryngoscope handle, a camera electrically connected with the display screen is arranged on the top of the extension arm, and the camera is installed on the inner side of the transparent lens protecting cover.
The drug-delivering ventilatory video laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function comprises a disposable laryngoscope lens body, a tongue depressor and a laryngoscope lens cavity; the laryngoscope lens body is straight or bent; a fixing lug or a buckle is arranged on the tail end of the laryngoscope lens body, the fixing lug or the buckle is movably buckled with the slot of the extension arm tail end; the tongue depressor is connected with the front end of the laryngoscope lens body, the laryngoscope lens cavity is located in the laryngoscope lens body, the end port of the tail end of the laryngoscope lens cavity is open, the end port of the front end of the laryngoscope lens cavity is closed, and the transparent lens protecting cover is arranged on the end surface of the closed end port of the front end of the laryngoscope lens cavity.
The drug-delivering ventilatory video laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function comprises an oxygen supply solenoid valve on the oxygen supply pipe in the laryngoscope handle; or the oxygen supply solenoid valve is arranged on the any part of the oxygen source pipe.
The drug-delivering ventilatory video laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function comprises a scrubbing control valve on the expiratory air removal nozzle, the scrubbing control valve is arranged on the laryngoscope handle, and the scrubbing control valve is interlock control with the oxygen supply solenoid valve. When the scrubbing control valve is opened, the oxygen supply solenoid valve is closed, when the oxygen supply solenoid valve is opened, the scrubbing control valve is closed.
This invention has the following advantages: (1) during the trachea intubation ventilation and oxygen supply may be achieved in the body to rapidly rise oxygen partial pressure, prevent cerebral anoxia, improve the success rate of cardio-pulmonary resuscitation, and provide safe and reliable guarantee; (2) in case of difficulty in intubation due to high throat, short neck, protruded upper teeth, backward tongue root movement, obesity and other difficult intubation patients, oxygen supply may be achieved for the patient to effectively prolong the safe time limit of the trachea intubation, improve intubation safety and reduce the professional risk of the intubation; (3) during rescue of newborn for emergency asphyxia, the straight ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens has obvious advantages, the intubation for the newborn is more difficult than the intubation for the adult due to physiologic-anatomical features of the newborn, such as large head, thin shoulder, U epiglottis, higher throat position in 3rd-4th cervical vertebra, funnel-shaped trachea, improving the difficulty in intubation for the newborn; according to the statistics of WHO, the newborns died for asphyxia are about ¾ of more than 4 million newborns died every year, and additionally more than 1 million newborns suffer from cerebral palsy, learning disabilities, and other disabilities for asphyxia during labor, and the neonatal asphyxia is the second cause of death for less than 5 years old children in China; the newborns have same safe intubation time limit with the adult (15-20 s), improving the difficulty and sense of urgency of newborn resuscitation; the ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens can achieve ventilation and oxygen supply for the newborn within the first time during asphyxia intubation, changes the oxygen-free intubation into the ventilation and oxygen supply intubation to prolong the safe time limit of the trachea intubation, provide a strong guarantee for preventing the cerebral anoxia of the newborn, and effectively reduce the death rate and cerebral palsy, mentally handicapped and disability morbidity.
(4) During the trachea intubation, when it is impossible to complete video image collection or clearly observe glottis due to covering the transparent protecting cover of the camera with blood, vomitus and other secreta in the mouth of the patient, the ventilatory laryngoscope with disposable laryngoscope lens having scrubbing function may timely remove the secreta from the transparent protecting cover to achieve timely rescue of critically ill patients by collecting clear glottis image and smoothly completing the intubation.
(5) Also, this invention has a function to deliver cardio-pulmonary resuscitation drug and perform glottis anesthesia by the trachea. When intravenous administration is not achieved due to the difficulty in venipuncture during onsite rescue of the critically ill patients by cardio-pulmonary resuscitation, the laryngoscope according to this invention may deliver atropine, epinephrine and other first-aid drugs by the trachea to achieve rescue of the critically ill patients against time by rapid drug delivery (the endotracheal administration has same absorption rate with intravenous administration). At the same time, when the life of the critically ill patient due to glottis closure resulting from laryngospasm, atomizing anesthesia may be immediately performed for the glottis to slack the glottis, reduce the stress reaction of intubation, facilitate smooth completion of the intubation, and timely and effective rescue the critically ill patient.
laryngoscope handle 1, laryngoscope lens 2, laryngoscope lens body 2.1, tongue depressor 2.2, laryngoscope lens cavity 2.3, tail end port of laryngoscope lens cavity 2.3.1, closed port of front end of laryngoscope lens cavity 2.3.2, fixing lug or buckle 2.4, extension arm 3, extension arm tail end 3.1, top of extension arm 3.2, oxygen supply pipe 4, transparent lens protecting cover 5, oxygen injecting through-hole 6, camera 7, oxygen source pipe 8, light source 9, display screen 10, oxygen source 11, oxygen supply solenoid valve 12, scrubbing control valve 13, scrubbing nozzle 14, expiratory air removal nozzle 15, drug delivery pipe 16, drug delivery control valve 17, drug barre 118, atomizer head 19, air inlet 20, drug inlet 21.